Data can be compressed in a radio communication between a user equipment (UE) and the radio access network (RAN), e.g. the radio network controller (RNC). In UL a compressor is then located in the UE and a de-compressor is located in the RAN. Similarly, in DL, a compressor is located in the RAN and a de-compressor is located in the UE.
However, compression requires memory resources in both the UE and the RAN node, which may be a limiting resource, especially in the RAN node if there are many UEs connected to it at the same time. A trade-off between optimal compression gain and allocation of available memory resources may be required.